Providers offer products, services, and/or experiences (referred to herein as “items”) to consumers. Promotional systems provide promotions for such items to consumers. Consumers can use consumer devices (e.g., a mobile device such as a smartphone, tablet, etc.) to interact with the promotional system for a variety of purposes including accessing information about promotions and purchasing promotions. The nature of such interactions affects the shopping experience and even the likelihood or rate of promotion purchase. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional interfaces and computing devices. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such techniques and devices have been realized and are described herein.